grape tootsie roll pops
by infinite and forever
Summary: "Lift your head up princess. Your crown is falling."


**disclaimer: **I do not own these characters. All characters belong to Lisi Harrison, however the idea is solely mine.

**a/n: **this is my first story on fanfiction, so I hope I do pretty well (:

**pairing: **surprise (;

**dedication: **can I dedicate it to sarah bc she's amazing?

* * *

It's Monday, and the first thing the blonde does is open her locker. Sitting on one of the shelves is a grape tootsie roll pop. Next to it is a note. The girl pulls out the note, quizzical as to why someone would go to great lengths to give her a delicious piece of candy.

The note reads:

_Hey. I thought you might enjoy a piece of candy on your first day back from winter break (:_

She smiles and tucks the note in the back of her pocket, planning on showing it to her best friend later. As of now, she is tearing the wrapper off of the tootsie roll pop. She sticks it in her mouth and relishes the grape flavor.

She gathers the needed books for her first few classes before shutting the locker door. She walks down the hallway, completely missing the adoring look from the boy who gave her the tootsie roll pop.

* * *

"Look Massie!" the girl says in History, showing her best friend the note.

After reading over the note, Massie looks up at her blonde friend. "Ehmagawd, you lucky dork!" The brunette and blonde have always been fond of calling each other names like that.

"I know right!" The blonde squeals. "I wonder who gave this to me?"

Massie smiles at her blonde friend. "Well, we will find out. I wonder if he'll leave you another piece tomorrow."

The blonde smiles and the brunette and blonde go back to talking about girlish things, when they should be talking about the Revolutionary War. But hey, some things are more important, right?

* * *

It's Tuesday, and sure enough there's another tootsie roll pop in her locker. It's grape, which the blonde has come to love. Another note is next to the pop, and that's the first thing the blonde reads.

_Hey. I see you enjoyed my first gift. I bet you're wondering who I am. Let's just say I'm closer then you think._

The blonde squeals, attracting attention from peers. Normally, she would flush in embarrassment and apologize, but she's too giddy to care. She places the note in her back pocket and tears the wrapper off of the pop, exactly like she did on Monday.

The blonde quickly walks down the hallway to her History class, eager to talk to Massie.

_Meanwhile..._

"Massie, you know it's him. Why can't you help me?" the girl snaps at the alpha.

The alpha glares at her 'friend'. "I think they're a cute couple anyway. You two always fought, and to be honest, it's getting ah-nnoying."

"Massie!"

"I'm alpha, you're not. She's my best friend, and I one hundred percent support this."

"Ugh, you're a-"

"A what?" the alpha snarls.

The girl flushes. "I-I-"

The alpha smirks. "That's what I thought."

* * *

It's Friday, and everyone is at the dance. The blonde, however, is sitting on a bench outside the school. She waited all week for her candy-leaver to reveal himself, but he hasn't yet, and she has no date.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" a familiar voice asks.

The blonde turns around and looks at the boy. "Um, see, I thought I would have a date, but uh, I never- It's hard to explain."

"Well, the night's young, and my date is being annoying." The boy sits on the bench next to the blonde, and listens to her story about the candy.

"And what flavor was this pop, again?" the boy asks.

The blonde doesn't notice his hand slipping into his pocket. "It was grape."

"Like this?"

The blonde gasps. "Yes!" She looks at the boy who's been leaving her candy all week. "Chris?"

He smiles, his white teeth showing. "Yeah. Hi, Claire."

Claire smiles and pulls him into a hug, and that's when she realizes that she has a crush on Chris Plovert. She also realizes that there have been signs. When the two were passing notes in class, she'd thought the handwriting had been familiar, but couldn't place it. Also, when Dylan had been latched onto his arm lately. She wouldn't let him go anywhere alone, and she'd seemed more snappish to Claire.

"Chris, what about Dylan?"

"What about her?"

"Will she be mad?"

"Of course."

Claire looks down. "I don't want to do that to her."

"**Lift your head up princess, your crown is falling**." Chris tilts Claire's head up. "And plus, I could care less about what she thinks. You're better then her."

On impulse, he leans in and kisses her. The kiss is full of passion, and Claire can't help but kiss back, even if she was totally breaking Girl Code.

Because right now, all that mattered was him.

* * *

**a/n: **ack, sorry this is short/bad. I kind of did this in twenty minutes uhm...

and I've also never done clairexchris so... lol

drop a review please (:

(also, go read my bio for a little surprise...it's at the end, and most of you will know what i'm talking about)


End file.
